Año nuevo, vida nueva
by Herrera
Summary: Todo puede cambiar en un instante, como por ejemplo cuando un mal año termina...


Escribo por diversión, y los personajes de CSI NY no me pertenecen. Sólo me sirven de inspiración, si es que se puede llamar así.

_**Año nuevo, vida nueva**_

La pantalla del televisor mostraba la alegre multitud que esperaba en Times Square la llegada del nuevo año. Hacía un frío intenso y aún quedaban vestigios de la gran nevada de los día pasados, pero a nadie parecía importarle. Mac Taylor se alegraba de estar a cubierto. Faltaban apenas dos minutos para que se terminara este año, que había empezado con una esperanza de futuro y terminaba con soledad y… poco más.

Stella…

Stella se había ido seis meses atrás y el contacto telefónico que mantenían no hacía más que evidenciar su sensación de desamparo cuando terminaba de hablar con ella. Qué locura, qué tonto había sido, y todo por esperar demasiado. Esperar hasta que ya fue tarde.

La enorme bola de colores empezó a descender entre los gritos entusiastas de la gente, al tiempo que el teléfono de Mac vibró en su bolsillo. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa cuando vio el identificador en el aparato "Stella".

- "Taylor"

- "Aquí Bonasera", respondió ella en el mismo tono de fingida seriedad. Y ya con suavidad "Mac, ¿Cómo estás?"

- "Estoy… solo, Stella" Suspiró. "Bueno, tengo a Lucy durmiendo en su camita. En realidad estoy haciendo de niñera" Stella se rió suavemente.

- "Bueno, es uno de los deberes del padrino, supongo"

- "Lindsay se empeñó en que cenáramos todos aquí, y después les dije que fueran a divertirse, que yo me quedaba con la niña. En realidad lo prefiero, ya estoy mayor para moverme entre esas multitudes"

- "Vaya, así que estás mayor…"

- "Stell, te he echado terriblemente de menos". Suspiró. "No sabes cuanto, y lo que me gustaría que pudieras estar aquí, a mi lado"

- "¿De verdad? ¿Y qué harías entonces?"

Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar en la pantalla, y el ruido se incrementó a pesar de que Mac mantenía el volumen bajo para no despertar a la niña. Pero entre el ruido del televisor y tener el teléfono sobre su oído Mac no fue consciente de que la puerta del apartamento se abría suavemente, volviendo a cerrarse.

Mac miraba la pantalla, donde las cámaras enfocaban ahora a la gente, parejas que se abrazaban y besaban deseándose un feliz año nuevo.

- "¿Que qué haría?... Te besaría como si fuera lo último que fuera a hacer en la vida, y te abrazaría, y bailaríamos pegados…"

Unos brazos le atraparon por detrás, proporcionándole uno de los mayores sustos de su vida. Pero una cosquilla de rizos en el cuello, un aroma inconfundible y la suavidad de un cuerpo soñado que se apretaba por detrás al suyo le trocaron el miedo en alivio. Por un instante pensó que podría quedarse así todo el resto de su vida. Ella le soltó y giró en torno a él hasta quedar frente a frente.

- "A ver eso que me ibas a hacer…"

Mac la abrazó con fuerza y realmente su beso alcanzó tal pasión que ambos acabaron sin aliento.

- "Wow, iba en serio…"

- "¿Cómo has entrado?"

- "Lindsay me dio esta tarde la llave de repuesto"

- "Entonces… ¿Todo esto ha sido una conspiración?"

- "Total"

Mac atacó de nuevo esa boca perfecta, la más sabrosa del mundo para él, mientras sus manos se movían abajo en la espalda de ella hasta apretarla contra su zona más excitada ahora…

- "Wow otra vez…" Stella había sentido lo que se estaba haciendo notar de manera evidente. "¿No vas muy rápido, marine?".

- "No, tengo mucho tiempo que recuperar. Bastantes años he perdido, hemos perdido ¿No crees?".

- "Amén" Esta vez fue ella quien prácticamente incrustó su boca en la de él. Cuando ya apenas le quedaba aire se separó para decirle: "Feliz Año Nuevo, Mac. ¿Has pedido tu deseo?".

- "Feliz Año Nuevo, amor mío. Mi deseo ya se ha cumplido, en parte. No deseé otra cosa que tenerte a mi lado, y que no me dejes nunca. La segunda parte es la más complicada, lo sé".

- "Estás de suerte, Mac Taylor. He venido para quedarme, sobre todo ahora que sé que quieres que lo haga".

- "Nunca debiste dudar eso, Stella".

- "Bueno, cuando me fui, no hiciste nada"

- "Cierto, porque soy idiota. Por completo"

- "Me gusta tu explicación. Te la recordaré siempre que sea necesario"

- "Entonces, Bonasera… ¿Año nuevo, vida nueva?"

- "Positivo, Taylor. ¡Año nuevo, vida nueva!"

FIN

¡Feliz Año 2011 a todos!

2


End file.
